


Yes Master

by Shirley_W_Rogers



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley_W_Rogers/pseuds/Shirley_W_Rogers
Summary: 职业Dom查 x  Porn男星/新手sub万设定！BDSM警告！D/s设定！有能力设定！在一个变种人普遍受到歧视和限制，以至于只能混迹于边缘色情产业的世界里，刚刚逃离地狱火的Erik被要求拍摄一系列BDSM影片。对此毫无经验的他，接受了一名身份神秘的职业Dom的指导。Erik和Charles的成长设定与原作不同，所以对世界的认知也有所偏差。部分借用漫画设定。OOC预警！作者不拥有人物，也不想对此负任何责任。
Relationships: David 8/Charles Xavier, David 8/Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, David 8/Walter (Alien: Covenant)/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Walter (Alien Movies)/Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier, Walter (Alien: Covenant)/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter I X Mansion（又名：X家大院）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：目前还是无差。每章会单独预警涉及内容，不适者请务必立即离开。作者xp惊人，建议拉黑，不建议辱骂。  
> 第一章预警：恋足预警。有调教路人场景。

“Cut!”随着摄像停止录制的声音，伏在Erik身上的漂亮妹子立刻变回了蓝色的皮肤。  
“嘿，Erik，听着，虽然你‘天赋异禀’……但我可不认为观众会为这种千篇一律的动作买账。”  
Erik Lehnsherr草草披上导演递过来的衬衣，没有理会他瞟向自己下体的眼神，“所以你想怎么样？来点‘特效’？还有，在片场你最好叫我万磁王（Magneto）。”  
“或许他只是想换个搭档。”蓝皮妹子一边嘲讽，一边又换了一副金发美女的外表。  
“Erik……哦，万磁王，你知道的，你的，呃，‘特效’或许在其他场景里作用更大……”  
“想都别想。”Erik先是瞪了一眼蓝皮的搭档，而后转向导演，“我对那些皮鞭手铐之类的毫无兴趣，你的那张列表更是令我恶心。”  
“嘿，Erik，你不能这么说。那可不是我的列表，那是观众投票选出来的新的一年最想见到你拍的场景……”  
“什么？你是说，这些 **人类** 观众的新年愿望就是看到一位 **变种人** 绅士在地牢里被大腹便便的中年老头捆绑起来塞上口塞蒙着眼睛一边被蜡油烫伤一边恐惧着不知道下一鞭会落在哪里的那种场景？糟糕的物种。”  
“嘿这可真带劲！”自称魔型女的Raven刚说完感想，就不得不躲过一个飞来的灯柱。  
“不不，Erik，没那么 **糟糕** 。而且地狱火那边同意了这个计划，毕竟他们是你的债权人……”导演声音逐渐变小，但显然他对这个新系列的企划有信心。  
哦，去他妈的 **地狱火** 。去他妈的 **债务** 。  
Erik在心里骂了一百遍Sebastian Shaw，继续想办法推托。  
“但是，我是说，我没有 **经验** ……我不懂这些。”  
“别担心，地狱火……”  
“想都别想。”Erik攥紧了拳头，“听着，我对地狱火那些什么Queen什么King什么Mistress毫无兴趣，也没有任何的同事……前-同事情谊。当然，如果你是指可以用床头架把Emma Frost五花大绑再狠狠敲碎她的钻石外壳的话，我 **的确** 可以考虑。”  
“嘿，放轻松，Erik。事实上，我只是从那里得到了一点资源，他们推荐了一个人，他可以 **帮** 你熟悉一下这个领域。一位 **教授** 。”  
“什么？BDSM学教授吗？人类在学术方面的扩展真了不起。”  
“哈，你也可以这么理解。他是个职业Dom，但别误会，不是会在外面打广告或者在俱乐部里宣传的那种。仅仅在小圈子里活跃的Professor X，他可以为你提供指导。更重要的是……”  
Erik停下了脚步。  
“他和你 **一样** 。”

Erik看着眼前壮观的庄园，反复确认了两次手中的地址。  
一定是哪里搞错了。  
要不然他不是个公开的变种人，要不然就是现在的职业Dom布置工作室真是太他妈下血本了。  
在这个变种人被广泛排挤、限制以至于往往只能沦为边缘色情业从业人员的社会中，无法想象会有变种人拥有如此可观而奢侈的产业。如果职业Dom这么赚钱的话，或许自己确实应该考虑涉足一下这个领域。Erik自嘲地想。

铁制大门上了锁。但毫无疑问，只要Erik想进去，大门随时都是敞开的。院子太大了，Erik想，大概要叫门的话也要近前去才行。时间还早，他在院子里晃了一圈。事实上，这有些不礼貌，但是他完全没有去思考，仿佛是跟随着一种本能。  
院子里停着一辆车，看起来是在地狱火VIP车库里才会有的那种。  
在他更年轻的时候，他被Shaw带去过很多豪华的庄园、别墅。更早的时候他往往充满了好奇，想要在草坪上打滚，坐花藤下的秋千，捡树下的松球，甚至想去屋后的池塘里游个泳。但很快，这种期待与兴奋便被恐惧、疼痛、屈辱所覆盖，以至于他从来没有平静地欣赏过任何一座豪宅。  
大概出于一种补偿心理，他难得悠闲地在大院子里闲逛着，暂时忘记了前来的目的，直到他被建筑内部的布置所吸引。  
起先，他只是注意到了一个被深红色厚窗帘遮挡起来的房间。难以想象会有人在这时不想享受明媚春光，更重要的是，在地狱火的经验让他对这种颜色的幕布、窗帘自然而然地产生了奇妙的联想。而后，他尝试运用能力，开始感知这座大型建筑中各个房间的布置。  
 **有趣** 。  
尽管他只能感知金属的部分，但显然，这座豪宅大部分的房间并不是出于生活目的，设计也各不相同。  
而且，当他靠近时，如果仔细聆听，还会有一些奇怪的声响……  
他忍不住飞起来一点——相信他的变种人同胞不会介意他 **小小地** 用一下能力——去探究那个引起他好奇心的房间。

从窗帘缝里看进去，散落的日光洒在一截小腿上，白净的右脚放在一个脚凳……不，一个跪伏的人的背上。一旁，他的另一只脚正被一双手捧着，脚趾被一个男人细心地含着，甚至能看到男人的舌头在脚趾缝间游走。随着男人的吮吸，另一只脚的脚趾蜷缩了起来，显然脚的主人也加重了踩踏的力度，他搭着的背部却纹丝不动。  
将脚趾吮吸了个遍之后，男人的舌头从侧面划向了脚底，随后卖力地上下舔刷着，他溢出的口水声似乎令高高在上的男人十分愉悦。  
“够了，宝贝，有客人来了。”男人将脚抽远了一点，随后踏上了脚下人的头顶。  
刚刚还全身心沉浸在舔舐眼前美味的男人显然还陷在如梦似幻的情绪中，双眼朦胧地试图抬头看，却被主人的脚压了下去。

  
“偷窥我和我的宠物玩耍会让你 **性奋** 吗？”  
Erik从眼前的情景中惊醒，抬头对上一双湛蓝的眼睛。  
清澈，耀眼，看穿灵魂……  
他忘记接话的同时，由于失神，迅速摔了下去。

  
“你来早了，先生。”  
“抱歉，我不是故意的，我想 **准时** ，但这里有点难找，难以控制时间。”  
Erik有些狼狈，如果可以选择，他不怎么想直视面前的男人。但是，上帝，偶尔他会感谢在地狱火的经历，让他很难定义什么是 **最** 尴尬和 **最** 狼狈的时刻。  
“没关系，我猜这只是一点 **文化差异** 。啊，如果我说了什么刻板印象的话，麻烦纠正我。”  
“你怎么知道……或许我的口音很明显？”  
“让我猜猜。德国？奥地利？也许是东德？”  
“不，你说的没错。我来自德国，在波兰待过一段时间。”Erik显然不想多谈这个话题，于是伸出手去打断了对方。  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
对方微笑看着他。  
站到身前时才发现，对方其实是个身材匀称的小个子男人，有着柔软又蓬松的棕发和年轻的脸庞。或许是先前的场景太过印象深刻，Erik对眼前人的初见印象显然与大部分见到他的人不同。  
“哦Erik……我以为你会更习惯用 **其他的** 名字。”  
Erik知道他在说什么。色情行业没有几个人会用真名，尽管Erik Lehnsherr这个名字并没有什么好保密的，但宣传材料和包装盒上只会出现Magneto这个名号。  
“谁在乎呢。这或许也不是真名。”Erik勾了勾嘴角，很难说他是不是在开玩笑。  
“好的。我是Charles Xavier。很高兴认识你。”  
“我猜……这也是真名？”  
“谁在乎呢。”对方似乎在模仿他的样子，“事实上来到这里的人，应该都知道我的名字。”

  
“我是说……他们不会介意吗？我假设他们是你的客人……或者说，客户？”  
Erik随着Charles从正门进入，他显然还有些在意刚才发生的事情。  
“他们不会 **记得** 。当然，如果你也想 **忘记的** 话，我可以……”  
Charles似乎并不怎么在意，而Erik思考了三秒钟这句话的真实含义。  
“不，我……很抱歉，但是我没事。不用担心。”

  
“请用，日本绿茶。如果需要咖啡或者别的什么，麻烦告诉我。”  
Charles为Erik端上茶——甚至还有一碟小巧的和果子——之后，自然地端着自己的那一杯坐到了他对面。  
这和Erik想象的有些不一样。他居然没有管家，女仆，或者 **奴隶** 什么的。经过刚才的事件，Erik脑中显然把这座大宅勾画成了一座隐秘的 **奴隶庄园** 。地狱火 **地下奴隶拍卖** 的买主之流，大概。  
“我只是觉得没有必要。”  
“对不起，什么？”  
“我来确认一下。你需要拍摄一部BDSM的系列影片，但是你在这方面是个完全的新手，所以希望我来指导你。”  
“没错。”  
Erik点了点头。  
“比起观摩，你更希望能够切身体会。”  
Erik犹豫了一下，随后点头。  
“这是Shaw的人情，所以我不会收费。”  
“嘿，你 **可以** 。我不是在 **乞讨** ，也不想让你耽误赚取下个月房租的机会，所以你可以记在我账上……”  
“不会的，”Xavier温柔地笑了笑，“你不会影响我交下个月 **房租** 的。”  
随后，Xavier像个真正的学者一样打开了一本大开本的笔记本，准备记录些什么。  
“或许你已经知道了，BDSM并不是一个单一的领域，其中有很多细微的分支。在这之中，我或许能在Dom/sub上给你一些建议和指导。据你所言，你的学习模式比起观察更倾向于体验，那么我想，你可以试着做一段时间我的sub？”  
“Submissive?”  
“正确。”  
“好，可以。我需要做什么？多长时间？每天、或是每周，你会安排多少时间见我？”  
Xavier微妙地笑了笑：“你可以住在这里。时长根据你的需要，如你所见，这里有足够多的房间供你挑选。或许我们可以先暂定一个月？”  
住在这里？他的意思是，让我当个24小时的学徒？Erik想了一下回去之后要面对的Shaw的嘴脸，导演的催促以及Raven和Emma潜在的嘲笑，觉得其实再待长一点也无妨。  
“没问题……或许我需要更多时间，我在这方面并不怎么灵光。”  
Erik啜了一口茶，抬眼的瞬间让他捕捉到对方眼中一闪即逝的亮光。  
“哦亲爱的Lehnsherr先生，这和我听说的可不太一样。你大可不必谦虚。你的安全词？”

安全词？那是类似接头暗号或者线人代号之类的东西吗？  
“我是，呃，地狱火？”  
“好。想让我停止的时候，请务必使我听到。现在，想听听我的要求吗？”  
Erik做了个请的姿势。他希望对方不要再讲那些听起来好像是大学课堂里才会出现的专业术语。

“第一， **服从** 。”  
“第二，叫我 **主人（Master）** 。”  
“最后，但最重要的一点，记得你的安全词。”  
哈，安全词。他终于想起来这是什么了。没错，他大概是脑子抽风，竟然在对方问起安全词的时候说出了地狱火。该死的，不到要死的时候他一定不会用这个词。  
“接下来我们可以聊聊你想学些什么，或者说，体验些什么。”

……

“你还有什么问题吗？”  
Erik看着Charles记录完注意事项和他们商定的一些细节，忍不住提出了那个疑问。  
“我是说，你那句话到底是什么意思。他们不会 **记得** 见过我？”  
Erik随后听到一个声音在脑中响起。  
【意思就是，我是个 **心灵感应者** 。】


	2. Osculum Pedis!（吻脚礼）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：重度Foot Fetish。Footjob。不适者请勿观看。

“让我们从刚才那个场景开始。Foot Worship，Fetish中极其常见的一种，我猜他们给你的列表中一定有这个，不过我可不确定他们需要你做哪一方。我复述一下流程：首先，跪下，脱我的鞋袜，然后……按照我的要求舔我的脚。”  
Erik想象了一下，他不确定自己能不能做到像之前看到的那个男人一样。  
“没关系，慢慢来。我知道你没做过，你可以忘记你看到的，每一步都按照我的 **命令** 来。”  
Charles似乎猜到了Erik的心思，也或许他确实 **看穿** 了。  
Erik并不在意舔一个男人的脚。准确地说，他在地狱火经历过的比这极端得多，那可不是什么情趣。在他离开地狱火（尽管从债权意义上并没有）之后，每次拍摄之前他会拿到一张长长的列表，勾选的越多，项目越远离普通的性爱，他能赚取的报酬就越多，甚至翻倍增长。听起来并没有比以前好到哪里去，但至少他有了说不的权力。当然，如果他通通接受的话，说不定现在早就还清了债务。

“记住了？那我们来试一下这个场景。”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Good.”  
Charles坐回了之前高高的椅子上。现在房间里只有他和Erik两人，因为缺少之前的“脚凳”，他的脚事实上无法够到地面。  
但是跪下爬到他脚边的Erik很快弥补了这一缺陷。  
Erik试着放空思想，但在他脸旁晃着的黑色皮鞋显然在试图挑逗他的神经。  
“怎么了，我亲爱的宠物（pet）？”  
Charles用脚尖轻轻敲打着Erik的脸侧，提醒他接下去的流程。  
“主人……请求您，我可以，侍奉您……的双足吗？”  
Erik似乎非常认真地抬起头确认Charles的意见。也许是他过于认真，绿色瞳孔中闪烁的目光并不夹杂着情欲，这反而是Charles不常见到的。  
“用你的嘴巴，脱掉。”  
Erik的动作非常轻柔，好像在担心会在铮亮的黑皮革上印上自己的唇印。但很快他就发现，仅仅叼着鞋头无法完成任务，于是他只好把头向后伸去，用牙咬着鞋后踵处，才勉强把主人的鞋子脱下来。  
“继续。”  
有了刚才的经验教训，他没有执着于咬着袜子的前端，而是先用牙齿从后方将袜子扯到脚后跟处。他甚至有了一点多余的心思去想，Charles是不是专门赶走了客人，穿戴整齐了之后才下来接待自己的。  
但他显然忘了Charles是个心灵感应者。后者抬脚将还穿着袜子的前端塞进他的嘴里，让他在刺激下只能发出呜呜的声音。  
“我没有允许你在服侍我的时候想三想四的。”  
直到他的唾液将前端浸湿，他才被允许含着将其拽了下来。于是，Charles的裸足呈现在他面前。  
他开始想象，为什么会有男人为此沉迷不已，仿佛美味珍馐一般的品尝。Erik先是靠近他的脚背，试探似的用舌尖划了两下。随后，他将头扭了一个角度，让舌尖顺着脚侧向下划，Charles配合地翘起脚，将脚踝搭在他的手心，脚底冲着他。他光滑的脚底很难不让人联想起不事生产的富贵子弟，这事实上也与他此刻身处的环境相符。  
“舌头，多伸出来一点。”  
Erik闭上眼睛，把脸庞贴向他的脚。  
“舌面。”  
“用力。”  
“舔。”

Charles的手指就纠缠在他的后脑上。与其说是拉扯，不如说是时断时续的爱抚。Erik觉得身体的某一部分开始失控，一种新奇的冲动在向身体四肢末梢奔流。哦，可是谁知道Charles会不会又在他的脑子里监视他呢？或许他 **一直** 在？被人窥探隐秘私欲的感觉可不怎么好。他开始尝试放空，就像Charles说的那样，仅仅遵从指令，这样或许会轻松一些。而对方用脚趾夹住他的舌尖，玩弄了一会儿之后又插进他的口腔中。学着之前见到的样子，Erik顺势吮吸着他的脚趾，直到对方满意地把脚抽离。

随后，他对另一只脚也如法炮制。

“好了，我的乖男孩。”  
进行了所有他记得的步骤之后，Erik抬起头望着Charles，甚至有点空虚。  
而Charles用脚尖挑起他的下颚。  
“所以你应该说什么？”  
“谢谢主人？”  
“Good boy.” Charles拍了拍他的头顶，仿佛在表扬一条听话的受训警犬。  
他的手心很暖，顺着头顶发梢传来，让Erik有些飘飘然。他似乎陷入了一种奇妙的情绪，有种躺在草坪上打瞌睡的冲动。Erik不知所措地正准备起身离开时，一个力压在了他的左肩上，随后，在Erik反应过来之前，Charles抬起右脚将他的脸踹到一旁。  
“你应该做什么，my boy？”  
Erik悻悻然爬了回来，亲吻了他的脚尖。

  
“Erik，我猜你大概很喜欢这个。”  
“我不明白，主人？”  
Charles用脚点了点Erik膨胀的下体。  
显然连Erik自己都没能预想到自己的反应。事实上，他一直以为，他很难对这些产生反应……该死，这只是工作！  
“不，我只是……”  
他的话没能说完，Charles抬起右脚按住了他的嘴唇。随后，带着一点点沾上的唾液，他的脚一路下滑，轻轻划过他的胸膛，一直落到他的下体处。  
“想要继续吗？”  
他碾着脚下的突起。  
“对……”  
“嗯？”  
“请，请继续。主人。”  
Charles玩闹似的揉了几下，随后似乎发现了什么好玩的事情，重重踩了下去。  
Erik口中溢出的痛呼和呻吟仿佛令他身心都感到了满足。  
从脚趾拉扯到脚跟蹂躏，Charles把另一只脚搭在他的胸膛上，有时又勾在他脖颈处。

他不知道过了多久，全身之下都只能感受到Charles的挤压和踩踏，直到他的身体克制不住地震颤，在一个衣冠楚楚的男人脚下射了出来。他的裤子上显然湿了一片，勾勒出下体器官的形状。

Erik逐渐从白色的眩晕中清醒过来，发现对方一只手搭在他的脸颊上，似乎正在研究他。  
“我该说什么，名不虚传？”  
Charles盯着他。他向下的视线，很难说是放在了Erik的头顶，或是他双腿中间。随即，他舔了舔嘴唇，玩味了一会儿Erik的反应。

Erik强迫自己将注意力转移到对方身上。  
“你需要……我帮忙吗？”他显然意有所指，毕竟他可是 **专业** 的。  
“不，多谢关心。”对方暧昧地笑起来，没有遮挡自己隆起的下体，走过来弯腰抱住了Erik的肩膀。

“Erik，你确定愿意在这里等我？”  
Charles反复向Erik确认，他是否真的不需要任何照顾。  
Erik无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“嘿，我可不是哭哭啼啼的小鬼头，我猜你才更需要 **解决** 一下。”  
Charles神情复杂地看了他一眼，“那么我马上就来。”

  
“你……喜欢这个？”  
Erik并没有等太久。他很快就看到Charles收拾利落，换了一身便服走回了茶几。  
“什么，日本绿茶？哦是的，我爱死它了。”  
“不，我是说……”Erik思考了几秒，询问一个初次见面的男人性癖是不是过于冒失，随后又想到或许对方已经 **听** 到了他的问题，但他仍然决定换一种说法：“你的那些客人为什么来找 **你** ？我假设你并不在乎他们支付的费用，尽管那可能是一大笔钱？”  
“好问题。”  
但Charles认为这不难回答，“首先，他们要求足够的隐秘。那么比起随时会向小报爆料的辣妹，更加讨厌小报又无需攀附他们的人显然更有吸引力。其次，人类总有一些 **做不到** 或者 **无法承受** 的奇思妙想。而我，能将那些变成他们所 **认知** 的现实。”  
Erik显然对后者更感兴趣，“比如？”  
“不，我想有些对你来说还是太超过极限了一点……”Charles看了一眼Erik手中的茶点，犹豫地说：“如果你硬要一个例子的话，我可以让他们 **真的** 以为自己是一只小狗，甚至一件家具。最重要的是，他们 **需要** 这个。”  
“那么你呢？你…… **真的** 喜欢这个吗？让一个男人跪在你的脚下？”  
“哦不不，并不一定是 **男人** 。”Charles第一次在Erik面前露出调皮的笑容，“我确认一下，你是想了解一些学术方面的解释，还是我的个人经历？”  
“拜托，我对考取一个BDSM方面的学位可没什么兴趣， **教授** 。”Erik甚至怀疑对方是不是故意在逗他，这多少让他有些愤怒。  
“首先我要纠正你一下。虽然他们提起我时或许会叫我Professor X，但我不是什么BDSM专业的教授，我有基因学方面的博士学位以及 **曾** 有大学教职。其次，如果你真的想知道的话……”  
“没错。”  
“在我十几岁的一个夏天，有一次，我的脚趾被蚊虫叮咬得很惨，甚至因为那些又疼又痒的肿包无法入睡。那个时候只有我 **一个人** 住在这里。无论我用什么办法，冷敷、抓挠、哭喊、捶床——没有任何帮助。最后，我的仆人告诉我，用嘴含住我的脚趾可以止痒。或许他的唾液真的有效——也可能是这个举动本身刺激了我——总之，我无比想要他继续这么做。从那以后，我有时甚至会撒谎，告诉他我因为蚊虫叮咬无法入睡，告诉他无论什么抗过敏的药剂都无法起效——除了他的 **口舌** 。当然，他从来没有拒绝过——他是不会拒绝我的。我开始逐渐不满足于只是脚趾被舔舐，要求他延续到脚背、脚踝、脚掌、脚跟……而那是我第一次迎来 **性** 冲动。”  
Erik显然没有回过神来。他怀疑他的脑子被人 **扯住** 了。  
他说了 **仆人** 对吧？所以……这里该不会真的是什么 **奴隶庄园** ？这听起来可不像是那种拿薪水的仆人会提供的服务……除外他们 **乐在其中** 。  
“这个故事让你觉得太沉重了吗？”  
等他回过神来，Charles已经伏过身凑近他，关切地观察着他的脸色。  
“不，这没什么。”Erik长出了一口气。他可不是在逞强。这 **真的** 没什么。这根本无法与地狱火相比。这只是一个古堡里长大的小少爷一个略微过火的 **把戏** 罢了。  
“或许我应该先领你去房间休息，来吧，”Charles一边起身，一边向Erik伸手，“其他的房间，你可以找时间慢慢参观。”  
Erik跟着Charles向楼上走去，边听着他简单的介绍。  
“……这边有时候会有些客人过来，如果用到你旁边的房间，我会提前告诉你。楼上是客房，我的私人卧房也在那边。书房和我的房间连通，不过如果你想要找图书室的话，其实是在另一侧。楼下是我的实验室，地下还有些房间，我猜你最近用不到。”  
“你是说，你在自己家也安了一个实验室？”  
Charles似乎并不觉得这是一个特别的问题，“对，并且是我现在最常待的实验室了。”

  
等到Erik终于躺到床上时，他才发现他并没有多少休息时间。该死的地狱火。该死的Emma Frost。她有什么发邮件的必要吗？还是说，在这里还是发邮件更安全一点？

-亲爱的女仆Lehnsherr小姐，你的日子如何？  
-去死吧，碳块小姐。  
-怎么样，比起他那些客人，Xavier觉得你这个小傻瓜还不错？  
-你居然敢把我和那些油腻又恶臭的老头子相比？  
-哈，我敢保证这都是你自己想象的。Xavier可不只有 **老头子** 客户。事实上，他怎么可能为 **普通人** 提供服务呢。  
-你一定是在开玩笑。我可不信那些都是 **变种人** 。  
-哦，我可怜的男孩。世界上最遥远的距离可不只是 **普通人** 和 **变种人** 。  
-那么一定是 **你** 和 **聪明的女人** 。  
-不。是 **你** 和 **Xavier** 。


End file.
